The way of the strenght
by Rochi-Chan
Summary: A GaLe Fic. After the Grand Magic Games, Levy still feels weak but with the talk certain Iron DragonSlayer she will feel much better. Rated T for Gajeel's 'Manners'. (Not a good summary lol I suck XD)
1. Tears, Blood And a Worried Dragonslayer

**Hi Everybody! This is my first FanFiction of my favorite pairing of Fairy Tail! GO GALE! *0***

**Well... I hope you enjoy reading it! =)**

**Andddd... *Makes weird moves with her hands***

**With a puff sound, Gajeel appears.**

**Gajeel: WTF?!**

**Rochi-Chan:Hiiiii Gajeel-Samaaaaa! ^^**

**Gajeel: Oh...god... *sweatdrops***

**Rochi-Chan: Would you do me the honors, my beloved Gajeel-Sama? ^^**

**Gajeel: *Eye twichs* This fucking crazy woman, called Rochi-Chan, doesn't own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters... thanks Mavis.**

**Rochi-Chan: Awww Gajeel-Samaaa! *grabs his arm thight* You forgot to say that I do own the history n.n**

**Gajeel: Whatever, bitch! Lemme go!**

***Both of them disappears in the horizon (?)***

* * *

**Gajeel POV**

It was a normal day going on in this catastrophic guild. Jeez, My head hurts every time I got in here. We managed to recover the old guild building after winning the Grand Magic Games, we totally kicked those kitties (Sabertooth) asses, Gihi. And this idiotic and crazy people have been 'celebrating' since then (It have been a month already since that happened…). The Stripper and the idiotic matchstick head were starting a brawl because… Well just because… And already half of the newly recovered building was in a critical need of reparations, frigging idiots. Great, the brawl just got bigger after the Stripper dropped the table where Erza was eating her cake, obviously, Erza jump in the fight with one sword in each hand, this is gonna get bloody, and Natsu was thrown knocking down Elfman, the 'manliest man' thought that that wasn't manly and join them. Away, in other corner of the guild, the Raijinshuu were drooling because of something Laxus said… For fuck's sake, he is not even that interesting! bloody cheerleaders… Then, something hit me, cheerleaders… I turn around and start looking for the Shrimp, I haven't seen her in the past couple of days… Not that I care about her or something… It's just weird not seeing her with Dumb and Dumbass or with Bunny Girl. I keep munching the iron bar that the Demon barmaid brought me and realized that I sense her smell but I don't see her… wtf. I look at the table where she and the fashion disasters usually sits and only find two pouting idiots sitting there and talking on how they miss the Shrimp. Sigh, what a pair of idiots... Whatever, I go back to the smelling part. It's definitely her scent, ink, leather, and a sweet smell of strawberries, her favorite perfume… I take a really deep breath in order to fill my lungs with her sweet and mesmerizing perfume, fuck, her scent it's just as sexy and yet innocent just like her, with that angel like face, those big beautiful brown eyes that make my heart skip a beat whenever our eyes lock for just a few seconds, and that tiny body perfectly shaped that is screaming for-

"GAJEEL! GOD DAMN IT!" I snap out my trance when Lily kicks me. Oh yeah, he was talking to me. Fucking cat. But well, it's for the best, my rotten mind was taking me to places I don't think I want to be.

"Waddaya want?" I answered while taking another bite of my iron and not looking at the cat.

"You should really be more thankful, big idiot. You were daydreaming and smiling like the bloody sadist you are while watching Levy's empty seat. And I'm not quite sure of wanting you to get your ass kicked for looking like a perv. " The cat said in an annoying cocky tone.

"By the way," The cat continued talking ignoring the glare I gave him just a moment ago. "Speaking of Levy, have you seen her?" He asked me like if I knew something about that Squirt.

"Tsk, do I look like her babysitter, blind cat?" I answered with my most selfless tone.

"No," He said while crossing his paws in front of his chest. "But maybe you knew where she is."

What the heck is wrong with this cat? I leave the remaining piece of iron I had in my hand on the table and stick my hands in my pockets, then I take them out and look at my palms like if she would have been in one of my pockets the whole time. Now that I think about it, she might as well fit in them, Gihi.

"Nope, I don't, and now, get the fuck away or shut the fuck up and let me finish my fucking snack in peace." And with that I grab the piece of iron and keep on chewing it.

Lily smirks and starts flying away, finally.

"Ok, Gajeel, I was just asking since I've heard that she was quite depressed before disappearing, and after coming back of her last mission, maybe because of those scars that she got… but whatever." And whit that the stupid cat flew away where Happy and Charle where. Stupid fucking annoying cat.

I rolled my eyes and drank what was left of my beer, Jeez … Depressed? Why would she be depressed? I mean, those scars look really sexy on her, and even with those scars she looks as cute as always… Did I just said 'cute'? Agh… whatever. And like that I spend the following ten minutes thinking – consciously- of that damn shorty. The past month, for some estrange reason every thought that crossed my mind ended on an inner discussion with myself about Levy… Damn shrimp get out of my head. And after ten more minutes, I snapped out of my thoughts just to find the guild in the normal calm that always followed after the storm, and that was when I heard it. Shit, was somebody crying? Sometimes I hate my dragonslayer's high senses. I looked around the guild but no one was crying. Ok that's weird… and then the smell of Levy and that crying hit me in the guts. Jeez that hurt goddamit! I felt an awful emptiness and pain in my chest when I realized who was crying. I stand up and ran to the back of the guild, where those sobbings where coming from. I started sniffing the air, and the scent of that shrimp mixed with tears was getting stronger.

… Wait a fucking moment!

IS THAT SMELL OF BLOOD?!

'Oh fuck Shrimp, what are you doing?.' I started rushing through the hallway sniffing and trying to find the source of that entire awful thing, I found the source finally and I didn't think twice before breaking down the door with a kick.

I hated what I found.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger!XD I hate cliffhangers and now I'm making one XD oh the Irony!**

**Well, Thanks for reading! Please, if you find any mistake, I would be really grateful if you tell me! n.n**

**Cya!**


	2. Having a Talk

**Yayyy! Second Chapter of my first FanFiction! n.n **

**I must say that while writing this one i found myself inside a tiny mess XD but well, i think i did it well XDDD or not that bad at least XDDDD**

**Enjoy! n.n**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Having a Talk_

…_I hated what I found…_

When I found her, she was all curld up like a little ball at the back of that storage room, and she had drew up her knees and buried her face in her arms, she was sobbing so hard and in such a painful way… Damn, it broke my heart… what? I'm getting all sappy, jeez. Anyways, I remembered the blood smell and rushed to her side, I crouched next to her without knowing what to do…

"L-Levy? Are ya alright?" 'Are ya stupid or something ya big metalhead? Of course she is not fine!' And I slapped myself inside.

Levy instinctively, looked up and gasped a bit surprised and scared because didn't know I was there. Her hair was all messed up and a few locks of it were stick in the sides of her face because of the tears, those beautiful brown eyes where now puffed and red because of the hard crying.

"G-Gajeel? What…What are you doing here?" she asked with a broken voice and drying the tears with the back of her hands.

"Well," I answered with a casual voice, trying to cheer her or something. "I was…er…" For fuck's sake think faster! "Yeah… I was looking for… er…" I looked around the storage room and grab the first can that appeared in mi sight. "I was looking for this, yes, that's it, I was looking for," I read the label on the can and my eyes widened "…fucking depilation wax…" Why is there something like this in a fucking guild?! Fucking women.

Levy looked at me with a puzzled look and blink twice, and then she started giggling… Well… Mission accomplished… I think.

"Really? Gajeel the mighty Iron DragonSlayer was looking for depilation wax?" She started laughing a bit harder… I sight with relieve inside my head, her laugh was angels singing, then I slapped myself again for such a sissy thought.

"Well, I have needs you know?" I said with an awkward smile and probably a blush in my cheeks. "Anyways," I said throwing the frigging can behind my back. "Why are ya hiding here, Shrimp? And crying?" I asked with a serious frown.

Levy looked at me and hesitated for a moment. "Hum… You see, again, I almost get me and the guys killed in our last mission, I'm so weak," Her eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing again. "Even with… my second origin… Unlocked… I'm not able to… Do a single thing right in our missions... I… I…should quit being a mage and work in a bookshop… or something… and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Shorty." I said abruptly. I just couldn't keep on listening her crying and how she was taking herself down.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Wha-?"

"I said: Shut it." I put a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet for a moment. Her lips feels so soft in my palm... 'What the fuck, Kurogane? Yar such a pansy'. Without even realizing what I was doing I grabbed Levy and hugged her with my empty hand. At that moment I kinda unbalanced and fell backwards, taking Levy with me.

"Yar not… And listen to my carefully, Shrimp, cos aint any good with words, and ya know it"

I said not taking in mind the position that we were at, and certainly not taking into account if she was okay with that -at least I know that I was quite comfortable with her light weight above mine, and her warm and soft-'Wha? Again ya pansyslayer? keep with the speech goddamit!'.

"Yar not weak… Yeah… yar short, so what? That's doesn't says that you are weak. I mean, for crying out loud, Shorty… "I grabbed her shoulder and lifted her a bit so that we were face to face, I looked at her still crying eyes for a moment, and then I continued with the 'speech'.

"Before joining this guild full of wackos," I felt her smile against my hand, nice done." I used to think that only the strength of muscles and winning fights were real powers, the real way of being strong, but then, after what you did when ya let FlameBrain and I out the guild for the Battle of Fairy Tail, how ya broke those runs, ya broke them without any kind of body strength, just with that head of yars" I said while I supported her forehead against mine.

"And also, after what I… I did to ya" I clench my teeth hard for a moment. "ya taught me something... ya forgave me, and then trusted me..." I sight. "I think ya are the strongest person in this guild for that, ya know?" I took my hand away from her mouth and positioned on one of her cheeks, in order to dry her tears with my thumb.

"Now, Miss Shrimp McShorty," I said grinning widely. "How about ya quit the whining? Hm?"

She gave me a sided smile and a yes nod. "Ok Mister MetalHead IronFox." I crocked one eyebrow. What was that?

"Yar a smartass ya know that, right?"

"Yup, I do, gihi" And she was back.

"Now tell me shorty," I said with a serious look. "I smelled blood…Why?" I looked at her puzzled face and then it seems she remembered something.

"Well, I came here looking for a bag of cooking utensils," She said calmly. "And as you can see, this storage have no lights whatsoever, so I made a few steps and hit my leg whit something pointy and sharp, and I cut myself, It felt horrible, and I felt like crying of pain, I sit here to see my leg and it was just a scratch, but it was slightly bleeding and several minutes passed before it stopped, see?" And then she lifted her left knee and right beside it, there was a cut, not to deep, just a scratch... a bloody scratch, and so, she continued. "I felt bad, not because of the cut itself but of how I reacted… I mean I was crying for such a tiny thing… and…well…that happened…" She was blushing with embarrassment at the end of her telling.

I smiled and put my hand on top of her head. "Shrimp, do ya remember Tenrou right? Ya hit me with a handbag and knocked me down."

She giggled a bit and then a wide smile lightened her face "Thank you, Gajeel."

"Yar welcome, Levy" I said smiling, then, I smirked deviously… "But, I want something on exchange… If you know what I mean… Gihi"

She laughed and said "Yes, a big Iron for the Dragonslayer"

"Gihi"

After a moment we remembered the position that we were in…Well…Actually we were remembered… by a cough followed by a giggle, we looked at the storage room door and there was a smiling Mirajane with a broom in one hand. We looked at her, and we looked at each other, both laid on the floor, the Shrimp on top of me, with her left knee hugging my waist, her hands on my chest, my hands at her shoulders and our foreheads practically glued to each other.

The one who broke the silence was that Devil woman.

"Oh! Don't mind me, I was just leaving… Sorry for interrupting!" and so, she left trying not to giggle to loud while covering her mouth with her hand, and almost drooling because of her new piece of gossip... For Mavis's sake! That 'woman' scares the living crap out of me.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Levy and I screamed at unison. And like that we standed up and left the room after the demon barmaid.

* * *

**Well, that was the second Chapter! No cliffhanger this time! n.n I'm not sure whether continuing it or not, if you wish me to continue, just tell me n.n if not, well, never mind**

***sulks***

**=P**


	3. The Wet Realization

**So! the last chapter of my first Fic!**

**Please enjoy n.n**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Wet Realization.**_

**Levy's POV**

"WHAT ARE…" I raised my voice but after realizing that half of the guild was staring at me I talked lower. "What on Earthland are you insinuating, Lu-Chan?" I cried looking at my blonde best friend with a look of disbelief in my eyes and a slight pink blush in my cheeks. I just… This… He… No, it's just impossible.

"All I'm saying is that I truly think that Gajeel has a thing for you!" She said with a wide smile across her face… She just can't be serious... I mean, yes… Maybe I do have some sort of feeling towards the DragonSlayer, but please, he will never look someone like me, Right... Right?!

"And I'm serious, Levy-Chan!"…Did she…? Ok, that was scary as hell…

"Just because he said some encourage stuff to me the other day while I was having a bad time doesn't mean anything!" I defended my statement as good as I could, but really deep down inside myself I was agreeing with the Celestial Mage.

"Levy-Chan" She said in a patronizing smile, holding both of my hands between her owns. "You can't really think that someone will give you a word of encourage when being laid in the floor with you on top of him, and doing nothing to chain that position... And that includes you!". Well, I really have to say that she has a point there.

"You may be right, but that happened because he was crouched and got unbalanced when he hugged me, Lu-Chan!" I tried to giggle but it was a really weird little laugh… "C'mon, don't be silly! He is just my friend!"

"Yep. I'm NOT buying _that_" Despite my many intents on hiding it to Lu-Chan, she just knows it, I don't know what or why helped her to- well, lately I'd been acting like a preadolescent schoolgirl constantly PMSing in front of him. I felt a shriek going down my spine at the memory. 'Terrible' was the only thing I managed to say about it.

I sighed heavily. "I can't against you, Lu-Chan, alright, you got me, I believe that I might as well as him have the same feelings, happy know?" And as soon as I've said 'happy' a blue flying cat appeared behind me happily saying "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you". I assume that is pointless to remark how the cat flew involuntarily through a wall.

Lu-Chan screamed in joy at my confession, and winked at Mira, that has been watching the whole thing with a scary yet angelical smile plastered on her face. I think Gajeel is right; she can be sometimes quite scary.

After talking for like two or three hours with Lu-Chan, I finally decided to go to my room at Fairy Hills to have some rest. I really craved for a good night of sleep.

By the time I started walking towards the guild's door I realize that everybody seems to know by now, is that or the back of my skirt it's rolled up, I check it as gracefully as I could and, yes, they all knew. Goddamit. 'Levy! What's with that potty mouth of yours?', 'Not my fault, brain blame it on the MetalHead'.

While I was walking the empty streets of Magnolia, the cool breeze seemed to wash all my stress away, I was humming an unknown song to the night and thinking what Gajeel might be doing at the time being, maybe he was already at his house, maybe about to sleep; I wonder if his pajamas have metal studs as well as his usual outfit, that sounds incredible uncomfortable, especially if I would want to hug him- Wait, what?! Why I was thinking on hugging Gajeel before sleeping? I'm already losing it maybe… Maybe the one who loses something is him, what if he sleeps whit nothing but underwear? I hummed at the thought of him under the smooth fabric of the blankets with nothing but a pair of boxers and a bare, sculptured...hard...chest-'WAAAAAAAAAIT A MINUTE! LEVY MCGARDEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Oh… Damn, I did it again! I stopped in the middle of the street with wide eyes just for that train of thoughts. I mean, what the hell?

"Ok subconscious mind, stop tricking me, and let Gajeel outside my thoughts for just a while for Mavis'sake!" I didn't realize that that was an aloud thought until, I heard a gruffy, low voice behind me.

"Oh, is that so, Short-stuff? Gihi."

I cursed under my breath, what a lucky night… I turned my head to see the body of the owner of that… Sexy and dominant voice that every time I heard it… STOP IT! Jeez… I turned around but I saw no one. I frowned at that. Where is he? Am I imagining his voice? Am I that crazy already?

"I'm up here, Shorty" the voice came from the branches of a tree –I sight in my head. Good, not that crazy yet- I get closed to that tree and jerked my head in order to see Gajeel sitting there on the thickest branch, eating a bar of iron, staring at me with a devilish smirk formed on his lips.

"So, what are you doing there, Gajeel?" I asked nonchalant, maybe if I turn the topic upside down he won't remember what I've said before…

"Why do ya wanna know?" He asked me after taking another bite to the iron he was eating.

"Hum… Well…You are sitting in a tree, in front of Fairy Hills… So do the math" I answered pointing one finger to the building a few meters away from us.

He cracked his head back and laughed a short laugh. "Yar perceptive, Shrimp". And so, he swallowed the remaining piece of iron he had.

With a skilled jump, Gajeel left the branch he was sitting in, after making the tree shake a bit and a few leaves fell from it. He landed on his feet in a quite graceful way and glanced at me.

He scratched the back of his head with a confused look on his crimson eyes. "I-I wanted to know how have ya been, Shorty." Did he just stutter?

"Have you stuttered, Gajeel?" I asked with an amused tone and a grin in my face.

He glared at me, clearly annoyed. That was fun! He is such a Tsundere!

"Answer the damn question, Squirt." He muttered coldly looking away from me in order to hide his blushing. Is he blushing? Oh my God, I thought he couldn't even do that.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. The whole scene was so surreal. "I'm fine, Gajeel, thanks to you!" I said with an ear to ear bright smile.

He flicked his tongue. "I did nothing". As that, he turned in his heels "If yar just fine, then I'll leave, cya Shorty."

He didn't give me time to say anything and he was already too far away. So automatically and not knowing what I was doing, I took my magic pen and wrote a spell in the air.

"Solid Script: WATER!"

The letters appeared in front of me looking like floating water balloons, I made a move with my hands and the 'balloons' flew at high speed where Gajeel was, falling on top of him.

And I waited.

An angry roar was all he could do -No, wait, scratch that- He also said "WHADDAFACK SHRIMP?!" I laugh out loud at the reaction, but my laugh was sharply cut by an angry big –soaked wet- DragonSlayer running towards me. I froze in my spot without knowing what to do. Did I just over react? Did he over react? It didn't matter at that point.

Before I could escape or react at all I felt myself being scooped up from the ground by strong arms. Gajeel grabbed me by my wrists and slammed me against the closest tree he found, he pinned my wrists with one hand above my head and glared at me with his crimson eyes. His nostrils were flaring, and I could hear his hard and deep breathing very clearly.

"What the bloody fuck, _Levy_?" He said in a 'calmly' morderous voice. Hmm, it seems he is angry. I smiled brightly at him and batted my eyelashes. No answer whatsoever.

"I thought that you were acting estrange, Gajeel" I said at him calmly. Any other person might have died of a heart attack, in my place, but I was used to. "You didn't let me say 'good bye' nor any other thing".

His glare softened, and looked at me with real calm eyes and a playful smirk. "Well Shrimp, ya got my fully attention now." His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath and the tip of his nose touching mine. I was able to feel his wet hard chest pressing hard against mine as he was getting closer and closer to me and getting me all wet as well.

I smiled again and bitted my lower lip and looked away. I felt a heat going through my cheeks. Oh my, I'm blushing. 'Well, what were you expecting, Levy? A tall big handsome man is holding you so close that you can even feel his heart beats.'

I snapped when I felt something warm and soft against my lips, when I came to my senses totally, I realized that Gajeel was kissing me…I froze… He… Gajeel… Kissing… Me… After it dawned on me, I kissed him back, he let my wrists and grabs me by my waist, lifting me from the ground. I rounded his neck with my hands and grab a fistful of his hair with one hand and lay the other in the crook of his neck. He moaned a bit because of that. I round his waist with my legs and he slammed me again against the tree, holding me really tight. He brushed his lips against mine in a dominative way –as expected from Gajeel- he bit my lower lip slowly and I moan in his mouth, his right hand left my waist and went straight to the back of my head as if I was going to try to escape from that moment and he was preventing me from doing it. He licks my lips asking for permission to get in my mouth, I allow it and his tongue starts running through all my mouth, inspecting everything and not letting one place without his touch, our tongues finds each other and play together for a while, I feel my head dizzy for the lack of air in my lungs but I don't take it in mind, the moment is just way to much intense. Moans from both of us fill the cool night and I couldn't feel happier. After a long moment he broke the kiss and then we looked at each other while breathing hard and filling our lungs with the –not so much missed- air.

"What did ya want to tell me, Shrimp?" He asked with a big fanged grin and a slight blush in his cheeks.

"I-I don't remember now" I said shaking a bit because of what happened.

He crocked a studded eyebrow. "Now who is stuttering, hm?"

"Shut up" I said while smiling and blushing.

"Gihi"

"You got me all wet, Gajeel" I said without noticing the double meaning of that phrase.

"Oh really, Shrimp? " He said in complete amusement. "I guess we are even now" Damn him

"Well," I said blushing even harder. "You are still all wet, and since we are in front of my room," I looked away, I cannot believe I'm about to say this. "Why don't you come with me so you can dry yourself?"

"Would ya make some iron for me?" He said as he leaned right next to my ear and touching it with his lips. "Ya still owe me ya know?"

"I think that can be fixed" I smiled at him. And with that he kissed my forehead and got me down.

As we were walking to my room he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yar mine now, ya know? And I'm not planning into letting ya go for a long time" He said in the most casual way possible. I giggled a bit and grabbed his hand hanging on my shoulder.

"Who says that I want you to do it anyways?"

"Gihi"

* * *

**Well, that was it! I'm really happy with the result, I mean, when I finished I couldn't stop shivering XDDDD I was _that_ exited about it XDDD yeah... real excitement! I know this chapter is longer than the previews two, but I didn't know where to split it to make a 4th chapter XD **

**Please let me know what did you think about it n.n**

**Now that I re read it, I'm not sure about the title XDDD I´m not good with titling things apparently XD**

**Thanks a lot for reading! =)**


End file.
